


不要迷信占卜 | Don't Be Too Confident About Your Divinatory Skills

by 11e_River



Category: Lord of the Mysteries, 诡秘之主
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11e_River/pseuds/11e_River
Summary: 第四纪一位“学徒”半神迷路到联姻对象偷情现场，正准备打人之际突然发现对面是战争天使……In the fourth epoch, Miss Abraham, an "apprentice" demigod stumble across her fiancé cheating on her. Just as she is about to beat him and his paramour up, Miss Abraham found out that this paramour is the Angel of War......
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	不要迷信占卜 | Don't Be Too Confident About Your Divinatory Skills

**Author's Note:**

> “小红打原配”的梗来自@夏热太太的微博，感谢太太给我授权。

“迷路果然是学徒途径的特点，即使我已经升到序列4了，也还是免不了会偶尔迷路。”亚伯拉罕小姐自言自语道。她本来是要去亚伯拉罕家族在王都远郊的庄园游玩，却在灵界旅行时误判她和目的地的距离，提前跃出了灵界。眼下，她虽然来到了王都郊外，却至少离她的目标有五十多公里远。

亚伯拉罕小姐打量了一下周围的环境，发现自己现在离“竖琴”庄园很近，遂决定改去“竖琴”庄园散心。“竖琴”庄园是她的未婚夫理查德·特伦索斯特不久前购置的产业，亚伯拉罕小姐受邀前去参观时对这个庄园感到非常满意，因此她和理查德决定将这里作为他们二人婚后的主要住所之一。理查德在装修“竖琴”庄园的事宜上充分考虑了她的意见。庄园大宅的窗帘是她最喜欢的紫红色，房间内部的装饰挂毯和油画更全是亚伯拉罕小姐亲自挑选出来的。理查德还在庄园里种了大片大片的米兰达玫瑰，作为给“最亲爱的碧翠斯·亚伯拉罕小姐”的“小”礼物。

她“闪现”到庄园大门口，花田边忙碌的园丁们先是被突然出现的人影吓了一跳，随即园丁管事就认出来这个突然出现的访客乃是他们未来的女主人。守卫和园丁们纷纷向亚伯拉罕小姐躬身行礼，她不在意地一挥手，继续向庄园内走，园丁管事和几个体面的仆人跟上来，预备着答话和服侍她。

“庄园执事不在？”她问。

其中一个男仆战战兢兢地开口答道：“请您恕罪，尊贵的女士，庄园执事和我其他的上级的都不在，不在庄园附近。我是一等男仆，请您吩、吩咐。”

“我想看看花，你留下，园丁留下，其他人都下去。”

闻言，一等男仆在亚伯拉罕小姐背后松了口气。

亚伯拉罕小姐在花园中逛了一会儿，忽然想起来问了一句：“特伦索斯特子爵今天在这里吗？”

她周围的仆人一听到这个问题纷纷吓得打颤。亚伯拉罕小姐没等到回答，不耐烦地对一等男仆说：“回答我'是'或'不是'。”

“……是，小姐。主人今天在这里——”

“那我要去见见他，你们不用跟着我。”

亚伯拉罕小姐来到庄园大宅的前门，进入前她想起仆人们害怕的态度，于是她停下脚步，拿出一个水晶球来占卜。

“我进入面前这道大门会有危险。”她一边默念一边用手抚过水晶球表面。

“没有危险。”她解读了水晶球内的象征。于是，亚伯拉罕小姐推开门，进入了庄园大宅。

亚伯拉罕小姐悠闲地走在柔软的地毯上。和其它遵守皇帝陛下的审美标准的房子一样，这栋房子的前门连接着一条弯弯曲曲、形状不规则的走廊。她一边走，一边计划着两个月过后她将在这里作为特伦索斯特子爵夫人举办的第一场宴会。 _我要把墙纸换成皮革的，那个柱子旁边可以摆一个大花瓶，仆人也要换一批得体的，刚刚那几个仆人只会发抖，还有地毯，地毯也要换一条，_ 她想道。当亚伯拉罕小姐把她的目光投向地毯的时候，她发现了一条皱皱巴巴的手帕被扔在地上。深色的手帕上面有白色液体干涸的痕迹，还粘着一根卷曲的红色毛发。手帕四周的地毯上有星星点点的白色斑点，亚伯拉罕小姐顺着斑点的分部看过去，视线上移停留在墙纸上不明显的指甲抓过的痕迹。

“呵。”

亚伯拉罕小姐认为自己找到了那些仆人害怕她进入庄园大宅的原因了。在他们还有两个月就要结婚的情况下，理查德·特伦索斯特带了一个情人到她碧翠斯·亚伯拉罕未来的住所偷情。亚伯拉罕小姐冷笑着召唤出了一本虚幻的笔记，翻到记录着“精神穿刺”的一页。

她要给理查德和他的情人一个教训。

亚伯拉罕小姐无声地来到走廊尽头的宴会厅门前，没有使用“学徒”的“开门”而是光明正大地推开半掩的门。宴会厅的地板上乱糟糟地散落着外套、衬衣、领结、裤子和几个喝空的酒瓶，而她的未婚夫理查德·特伦索斯特，不着寸缕，正在弯腰把丢在地上的衬衣捡起来。

看见亚伯拉罕小姐走进来，理查德连忙用衬衣遮住下身。她的未婚夫显然很惊讶她会出现在这里，实际上她也没想到一开门就会看见赤身裸体的理查德，她原以为理查德和他的情人会在二楼的卧室里。

“碧翠斯，你……”

他的话还没说完，就对上了亚伯拉罕小姐变成了金色的眼睛。“精神穿刺”，亚伯拉罕小姐一点跟他说话的兴趣都没有。她脸上维持着一个假笑，绕过了头痛得打滚的未婚夫，来到了理查德的情人身前。这位情人眼下被埋在了一堆织物里，亚伯拉罕小姐扫了一眼，发现其中有被撕裂的窗帘和多幅被扯落的织锦挂毯。窗帘很明显是来自于这间宴会厅，下午橘黄色的阳光正是从一扇缺少窗帘遮挡的窗户照进来的。至于挂毯，她认出来一幅应该是二楼走廊里的，另一幅是亚伯拉罕小姐送给未婚夫的礼物，原本应当挂在理查德的卧室里。她之所以花了一点时间辨认堆在理查德情人身上的挂毯，是因为这位情人几乎全身都被挂毯和窗帘布遮住了，只露出红色的长发和小半边肩膀在外面，没有多少可看的地方。

要 _是我有得选，我也喜欢索伦家族和艾因霍恩家族的男人，而不是理查德这个往科多皮斯里垫棉花的家伙，_ 她盯着理查德情人带着咬痕的肩膀和结实的上臂想道。

这位情人似乎还沉浸在余韵中，覆在他身上的织物随着他的呼吸轻轻地抖动。亚伯拉罕小姐见他迟迟没有其他反应，用力地跺了一下地板，示意他起来说话。理查德的情人随即坐起来，挂毯从他的头上滑落，露出了一张英俊的面孔。

这是一个神情懒散的年轻男子。他的长发是火红色的，鲜艳得就像跳动的火焰，眼睛是纯粹的黑色。

他的眉毛和头发一样也是红色的。

他眉心红色的印记是旌旗的形状

祂，是“战争天使”梅迪奇！

_理查德不过是一个序列５，怎么会跟“战争天使”扯上关系？混账！这栋房子里有二十六个卧室，你们为什么非要在宴会厅搞？啊啊啊，为什么你们不锁门，明明“律师”途径很容易就可以封闭这个空间！我现在要不要逃跑？不行，贸然离去说不定反而会激怒祂，要是从此就被一位天使之王标记就不好了。操，我要杀了那个男仆！_

“盯着我干什么，你也想睡我？”红天使对她说。

亚伯拉罕小姐沉默地站在原地，不敢移动。

“我明白了，”“红天使”抬起手，炽烈的火光在祂手中凝聚成一柄长枪，祂说，“你是来打架的。”

_不不，我，我……操！早知道刚才就回答“是”了，我现在改口说我是想睡祂还来得及吗，“梅迪奇大人我仰慕您很久了”？怎么办怎么办怎么办！_

无数个念头从她脑海中闪过，亚伯拉罕小姐飞快地做了决定。

“梅迪奇大人……”她屈膝向“战争天使”行礼，然后趁着梅迪奇等待她把话说完的机会，亚伯拉罕小姐打开并跳进一扇灵界之门。

在她完全脱离现实之前，一只“火鸦”凭空出现在她背后，点燃了亚伯拉罕小姐长长的卷发。梅迪奇笑了一下，熄灭了手中的火焰“长枪”。 

亚伯拉罕小姐拼尽全力地在灵界奔跑，一个木头娃娃从她身上掉下来，吸走了她身上的火焰，然而等木头娃娃被烧尽了，火焰又重新出现在亚伯拉罕小姐的发梢上。她只得分心操控灵性试图扑灭火焰，同时大喊：“伟大的万门之门，无尽星空的领路人，所有神秘世界的钥匙！”

她一遍又一遍地高呼“门”先生的尊名，同时竭力向亚伯拉罕主宅的方向跑。

一道虚幻的光门在她前方出现，然后迅速膨胀变大将亚伯拉罕小姐吞了进去。碧翠斯·亚伯拉罕从灵界之门里掉出来摔在地板上，在她回到现实的同时，她头发上、裙子上的火焰也熄灭了。

“感谢您，伯特利殿下，”亚伯拉罕小姐站起来行礼，“是梅迪奇，我遇见了梅迪奇大人，祂……”

亚伯拉罕家族的天使之王，“门”先生并没有让她把话说完。

“我知道了，你退下吧。”

“是。”她垂首行礼，离开了“门”先生的会客厅。

碧翠斯·亚伯拉罕回到她的卧室，对着镜子查看自己烧伤的情况。她被烧焦的头发要么扭曲地卷在一起，要么正在一绺一绺地往下掉，在她头皮上留下了块块斑秃。

“ 啊——”亚伯拉罕小姐用力把镜子摔在地上，咬牙切齿地说：“该死！都是该死的废物！我要杀了‘竖琴’庄园的仆人！”

**Author's Note:**

> 科多皮斯就是codpiece“遮阴袋”，亚伯拉罕小姐提到“往科多皮斯里面塞棉花”是在贬低理查德，言下之意是他的鸡儿小得丢脸，垫了棉花才看起来大。


End file.
